Traigo un regalo para ti
by Sakurita Elric and Neko
Summary: Por el dia "La promesa de los 520 cenz" ¡RoyEd! Leve Shonen ai.Primer One-shot ¡No se contentagan! criticas aceptadas..."Cuando la noche parece volverse más oscura de lo usual, y las lagrimas amargas no dejan de caer, la solución siempre es una sonrisa"


_**Hello people! aquí les traigo mi primer one-shot (si a ustedes les vale un remedo de cacahuate pero bueno es mi primer intento y creo que salió…mejor que malo) pero por un motivo muuuuy especial, para todas las Fans de ROYED:**_

_**Así es ¡20 de Mayo! El día de RoyEd la promesa de los 520 cenz Wiiii! :D**_

_**Como siempre: El elenco de Fullmetal no me pertenece, y de hecho esta historia la baso en una canción llamada Laugh Maker de BUMP OF CHICKEN, yo solo me imagine la escribí como quedaría si lo pasaba a un Fanfic de RoyEd ;D**_

_**Disfruten Mi Presente ^^**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

La noche en central era oscura y fría, especialmente en este lugar. Esta era una de las pocas noches en las cuales Alphonse no se encontraba a mi lado. Fue una petición mía, una muy estúpida, lo se, pero lo necesitaba. Incluso las mascaras se desgastan con el tiempo y necesitan ser pulidas y arregladas. Y mientras mi rostro se mantiene sin fachada no puedo permitir que nadie me vea. Ni siquiera mi hermano.

.

.

De todos Al era el menos indicado.

.

.

_"Esta bien sentirse triste o abatido hermano"_ me dijo antes de tomar el tren hacia Resembool _"A mamá no le hubiese gustado que te guardaras todo como lo haces ahora"_. Yo le insistía que no me guardaba nada ¡cualquiera que escuchara mis gritos al llamarme enano puede confirmarlo! El negó con la cabeza_ "no me refiero a eso hermano"_ pero antes de que siguiera con sus palabras llamaron para abordar su tren. No quería escuchar mas sus sermones, con una sonrisa sin vida le dije que se apresurara o perdería el tren. Dudo al momento de tomar el tren, le asegure que estaría bien, aunque eso no pareció convencerlo.

.

Antes de que el tren lograra perderse a lo lejos, creo haber escuchado a Al gritar algo de_ "compañía"_ pero no estoy seguro si fuera verdad o simple imaginación mía.

.

Ahora me encuentro en mi tenebrosa habitación del hotel. Cubierto con una manta, sentado contra la puerta, mientas saladas lágrimas bajan por mis mejillas. El único sonido en ese cuarto son los sollozos de mi llanto. No me detengo, no tengo porque hacerlo. Necesidad de ocultarme no hay, se encuentra a kilómetros de distancia.

.

Varios pasos he escuchado pasar al otro lado de la puerta, ninguno ha bajado la velocidad o se ha parado a preguntar que pasa. Lo cual me alegra. No necesito que un desconocido venga y actué como si le importara. Ese tipo de lastima me niego a aceptarla.

.

Mis lágrimas no paraban y los sollozos aumentaban. En este momento me sentía tan infeliz y solitario. Sumergido en mi auto-compasión de la cual no saldría hasta que Alphonse regresara.

.

Fue entonces que lo escuche, no me di cuenta de cuando se acercó, unos insistentes golpes daban contra la puerta ¡Lo ultimo que necesitaba! Busque al causante de los golpes por la mirilla, pero me di cuenta que mis lagrimas opacaban mi visión. Estaba seguro que mi cara estaba completamente roja por mis lloriqueos, nadie debía verme de esta forma, así que simplemente grite:

.

–¡¿Quién eres y que quieres? –mi voz salió mas aguda de lo que hubiese planeado, logrando que mi garganta se lastimara.

.

–No es un gran nombre como para decirlo, pero algunos me llaman el Laugh Maker – ¿Creador de Risas? Acaso ese tipo estaba drogado ¡de que diablos hablaba!–. He venido a traerte un pedido especial. Una sonrisa. Claro que si me dejaras pasar seria mucho mejor, aquí hace mucho frio ¿Podrías hacerle un lugar al Laugh Maker?

.

–¡Laugh Maker! ¡No me vengas con bromas! Yo no he llamado a nadie para traerme algo imposible –Mi voz aun crispaba en algunos tonos, el llanto aun no cesaba y una idea surgió en mi cabeza ¿Por qué esa voz se me hace tan conocida? Era un hombre, su voz era fuerte y melodiosa, la había escuchado antes pero hablando con el de forma autoritaria. Esta hablaba con más amabilidad que la otra…

.

–Fullmetal–llamaron de nuevo al otro lado ¡Lo sabia! Tenia que ser ese maldito arrogante de Roy Mustang ¿Por qué estaba aquí? Este era mi día libre, no tenía ningún derecho a molestarme. Con todas las ganas me dispuse a ignorarlo pero lo siguiente que dijo hizo que me rompiera– ¿Acaso… estas llorando?

.

.

¡Como si te importase!

.

.

–Deja de jugar al sensible Mustang, sé que eres tu –quería estar solo, que las luces apagadas no lo decían todo. No deseaban estar con nadie más que con su agonía y culpa– ¡Solo ignórame como siempre y esfúmate! Tu sola presencia me molesta –"y no me deja llorar como yo deseara" le habría dicho pero eso seria mostrar debilidad.

.

Pensé que posiblemente se habría quedado atónito de que descubriera su jueguito, y en esos momentos se estaría marchando lejos de mi estancia. Pero no escuche pasos partir y mucho menos alejarse. Y la sombra que alcanzaba a ver a través de la rejilla se movía ¿Pero que esperaba para marcharse? Nuevamente los golpes en la puerta volvieron a sonar.

.

¿Por qué no se daba por vencido?

.

–¡¿Qué acaso no te dije que te esfumaras?

.

–Eres la primera persona que me dice a mí, un Laugh Maker, que se vaya– me decía con voz notablemente fingida, lo cual me hizo enfurecer aun mas–¿Qué debería hacer?...¡Creo que empezare a llorar!

.

.

–¡Laugh Maker! ¡deja esa broma de una vez Mustang! –ahora si mi voz me había delatado todo por mi carácter ¡Estúpido llanto! Porque no callas cuando debes, pero ya ahora me importaba poco si me escuchaba –¡Ya vete de aquí! ¡Nadie pidió tu estúpida presencia!

.

¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué no me podía dejar solo! Golpe la puerta como si quisiera espantarle, pero sin querer termine golpeando el pomo de la puerta dejándolo roto ¡Genial! Que más podía pasarme. Mas lagrimas bajaban por mis mejillas y mis gimoteos empezaron a subir de volumen. Como si mis lágrimas no me dejaran respirar mi respiración se convirtió en jadeos.

.

.

De repente sentí que la puerta fue empujada pero con muy poca fuerza, luego un golpe al suelo. "Pero que es lo que haces idiota" pensé cubriendo mi rostro con mis manos. Fue entonces que lo escuche otro gimoteo, trate de enfocarme en ese ruido ya que realmente no era capaz de parar mi propio llanto.

.

–Y pensar que yo que venia a traerte una sonrisa para que dejaras de llorar –la voz que siempre sonaba superior, neutral o incluso engreída ahora sonaba…tan rota y humana ¿realmente era Roy Mustang?–, ahora soy yo el que no deja de llorar.

.

Me sorprendí mas no dije palabra alguna, así continuamos llorando un buen rato, espalda contra espalda siendo separadas por una puerta, mientras nuestros hipos se nos combinaban en el llanto. Yo ocultando ahora mi cara con las rodillas. Este lagrimeo espesaba a fastidiarme.

.

–¿Aun deseas darme una sonrisa, Laugh Maker? –le pregunte ya sin importarme si le seguía o no el juego.

.

–Es para lo único que vivo mi querido niño, si no puedo darte una sonrisa y hacerte reír, no seré capaz de descansar este noche sin seguir pensando en ti –su voz ya sonaba normal, pero fueron sus palabras lo que amansaron mis lagrimas.

.

Sentí mi cara arder, jamás había pensado en el Coronel…no, en Roy, como alguien que se preocupara por los demás ¡mucho menos en mi!

.

–Pensándolo bien –dije con lentitud aun sin creerme que fuese a hacer esto– tal vez te pueda dejar pasar pero tendrás que empujar la puerta ya que el pomo…esta roto.

.

No hay respuesta.

.

–Tu solo avísame cuando vayas a empujar…. ¿Mustang?–Pregunte algo dudoso, porque no contestaba –¡Hey, Laugh Maker! Vamos empuja la puerta –no hubo siquiera un ruido– ¡Vamos! –Silencio total, no puede ser– ¡Laugh Maker! ¡Déjate ya de bromas!

.

Se había ido. Me había dejado solo, después de tanta insistencia así se rinde sin más. De nuevo pude saborear las saladas lágrimas que salían sin control de mis seguros enrojecidos ojos. Me sentí como un idiota.

.

– ¡Hijo de Puta! ¡Después de que empiezo a confiar en ti! ¡Te largas y me das la espalda! Desapareces como si no te importara ¡es acaso todo lo que dijiste una mentira!

.

.

.

.

.

.

–No lo es.

.

Le escucho decir antes de oír un cristal siendo roto detrás de mí. Hay se encontraba el, con un tubo de metal en la mano y un rostro aun manchado de lagrimas pero con una sonrisa enmarcando su boca.

.

–Tienes suerte de que el hotel tenga escaleras de emergencia o no habría podido sacarte –entro a la oscura habitación y yo por alguna razón termine quedándome mudo, tal vez porque me había dado cuenta que todavía seguía llorando o por todo lo que le había reclamado cuando en realidad el si venia por mi, o simplemente mi voz se había agotado de tanto llanto– Bien como dije, te traje una sonrisa y no me pienso ir hasta que la tomes ¿has comprendido Ed?

.

–Todavía seguimos con el juego de Laugh Maker…eh Roy–mi voz había salido rasposa lo cual aumento mi vergüenza después de llamarle a mi superior por su nombre de pila. Aunque a él no pareció molestarle…más bien ¿alegrarle?

.

–No es ningún juego, Ed. Yo soy el Laugh Maker y he venido a traerte una sonrisa –saco un pequeño espejo de su bolsillo y lo puso en frente de mi cara– Incluso tu dulce rostro lloroso aun puede sonreír.

.

¿Había venido al hotel, espero y lloro a mi lado, rompió la ventana del cuarto con el único propósito de entregarme ese espejo? Realmente era extraño…pero, los mas extraño de todo fue que por primera vez en esa amarga noche pude sonreír ¡y frente a Roy Mustang!

.

Solo podía pasarme este 20 de Mayo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Comentarios y Tomatazos son mas que bievenidos (si tambien los recordatorios de que tengo que actualizar "Un Angel Bajo la Mascara" y "Eres una Chica?"**_

_Nya~!_


End file.
